Where Are You Now?
by Lemonly
Summary: Rachel and Puck ran off to LA after there sophomore year.  They come back for a performance for the Homecoming pep rally during the original twelve's senior year.


**Puck **_Rachel __**Together**_

"Now please give a warm welcome to Noah and Rachel Puckerman, the best duo in the music industry." Figgins announced. It had been two years since Puck and Rachel went to LA. The rest of the original twelve glee club members would be seniors this year. They had only kept in contact with Mike, Matt, Tina, and Mr. Shuester while they were gone. Figgins had invited them back to perform at the homecoming pep rally. As they walked on stage, the faces of their old club popped out at them. Quinn was with Santana and Brittany in front of the Cheerios. Finn was with Mike and Matt with the football team, Mike and Matt cheered enthusiastically when they saw the two. Tina, who was sitting by Artie, joined them. The three voices carried above everyone. Mr. Shuester was sitting next to Miss Pillsbury, smiling proudly. Mercedes and Kurt were sitting in the front row, glaring at Rachel. Puck and Rachel quickly made sure their guitars were tuned right and smiled at each other.

"It's great to be back here," Rachel said, lying her ass off, as the crowd quieted.

"This song we're going to do is one of our new ones. It's a song about looking back and wondering about those people who were involved in your past." Puck said.

"The song's called Where Are You Now?," Rachel continued, starting to play the intro.

_To my favorite teacher  
told me never give up_

Rachel nodded to Mr. Shuester whose proud smile grew bigger. He always knew she would make something of herself.

**To my fifth grade crush  
Who I thought I really loved**

Puck's eyes found the red headed girl he had a crush on in fifth grade. If you had asked him back then, he had fallen in love with the curly haired girl and red became his favorite color until she stole his superball a week later.

_To the guys I've missed_ **and the girls we've kissed**

Rachel smiled at Mike and Matter. Puck smirked at a number of the females in the crowd.

_**Where are you now**_

_To my ex-best friends  
Don't know how we grew apart_

Rachel glanced briefly at Mercedes and Kurt. They were her best friends in middle school. She still didn't know what happened over that summer before freshman year, but they decided that they didn't like her anymore. It still kind of hurt.

**To my favorite band  
Sing along in my car**

Puck remember driving down main street, Blink 182 and Simple Plan blasting through the stereo in his truck. He smirked remember the looks the old ladies would sent him. The highlight for him from their first year in LA was he got to meet both bands. And they told him he was talented. His music idols thought he was talented. That meant more to him than he could ever put into words.

_**To the face I see in my memory  
Where are you now**_

They had had many conversations about the people they would randomly think of. Where were they? But then they would remember that they were still in high school.

**Where are you now?  
Cause I'm thinking of you**

Puck thought about his old life and the people in it a lot. He wondered where they would be in five years. Puck knew where he would be. He and Rachel would either still be topping the charts or owning their own record label, a project they were currently working on.

_You showed me how  
How to live like I do_

Rachel had missed her old life in Lima. The people there made her who she was. Which was weird because they were so horrible to her. But if they hadn't been, she wouldn't be as strong as she was now. She also wouldn't have run away with Noah to LA the summer after their sophomore year of high school.

_**If it wasn't for you  
I would never be who I am**_

They truly had the people in this small town to thank for their success and the kind of people they were now.

**To my first girlfriend  
I thought for sure was the one**

Puck glanced at Santana, who smirked at him. He rolled his eyes and she wasn't very happy with that reaction.

**To my last girlfriend  
Sorry that I screwed it up**

He glanced at Brittany. He truly was sorry but he was glad that it went down the way it did. If it hadn't, he wouldn't have married Rachel. He still couldn't believe that their parents gave them permission to get married. His mom was so happy. Her dads appeared that way too.

_To the ones I loved  
Didn't show it enough_

Rachel looked over at Tina, Mike, and Matt and smiled. She truly did love them, she just hadn't ever had a chance to show them. Sure they knew, but she felt bad about never saying out loud how much she appreciated their support.

_**Where are you now**_

_Where are you now  
Cause I'm thinking of you_  
**You showed me how  
How to live like I do**  
_**If it wasn't for you  
I would never be who I am**_

**I know we'll never see those days again**

Puck would have liked to go back and take back all the horrible things he had done in the past. More importantly, take back everything he had ever done to Rachel. But it was in the past and Rachel had forgiven him saying that nothing could be done to change it.

****_And things will never be that way again_

Rachel sometimes wished things could go back to the way they were in high school, when she was just a nobody with big dreams. It was much simpler than having to worry the paparazzi and what the tabloids were saying about her. Sometimes those hurt more than slushie facials.

_**But that's just how it goes  
People change but I know  
I won't forget you**_

They were definitely changed for the better because they left. They didn't have the people who were constantly trying to tear them down in their lives anymore. They were able to show who they really were.

**To the ones who came  
Who were there from the start**

Puck sent a nod in Mr. Shuester direction. The teacher returned it. He was there number one fan.

_To the love that left  
And took a piece of my heart_

Rachel chanced a glance at Finn. He had hurt her but he still had a piece of her heart, a very, very, very small piece.

_**To the few who'd swear  
We'd never go anywhere  
Where are you now?**_

They both looked over at Quinn, who had dubbed them both Lima losers. She glared at them, not liking the fact that she was wrong.

_**Where are you now?  
Cause I'm thinking of you  
You showed me how  
How to live like I do  
If it wasn't for you  
I would never be how I am  
If it wasn't for you  
I would never be who I am  
If it wasn't for you  
I'd be nothing  
Where are you now?**_

The school erupted with applause and Puck took Rachel hand and led her off the stage. They walked over to were the glee club had gathered. Rachel was swept into Mike's arms. She was then passed to Matt and then Tina. She hugged Mr. Shue last. Puck, surprisingly, hugged Matt, Mike, Tina, and Mr. Shuester as well.

"I am so proud of you guys." Mr. Shuester said, tearing up.

"We have some exciting news for you guys." Puck said, barely containing a smile. It was clear he was talking to the four who they had kept in contact with.

"I'm pregnant!" Rachel exclaimed. Tina screamed excitedly and hugged Rachel tightly again, passing her around again after the guys had congratulated Puck.

"Slut." Quinn coughed.

"I'm not the one who got pregnant their sophomore year by their boyfriend's best friend. An beside, I'm sure you've heard, me and Noah are married." Rachel responded.

"Come on, Rach. We have to go. My mom's expecting us soon." Puck said. Hugging Mike, Matt, Tina, and Mr. Shuester one last time and promising to meet them at Shue's apartment at eight that night, they left the building, smiling. Puck took her hand and kissed the back of it as they got in the limo waiting for them.

Leaving Lima, Ohio was the best decision they had ever made.


End file.
